


Favoritism

by keepquietplease



Series: Sanders Sides Stories [19]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Agender Deceit | Janus Sanders, Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Human, Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders & Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders Are Twins, Hurt Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders, Hurt/Comfort, It's my fic and Remus and Roman can be friends in it, Janus and Virgil smoke, Jewish Anxiety | Virgil Sanders, Multi, Polyamorous Deceit | Janus Sanders, Roman is trying to be nice, Sex is mentioned, Short Anxiety | Virgil Sanders, Sympathetic Dark Sides (Sanders Sides), Tall Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders, Tall Deceit | Janus Sanders, Virgil hisses, but no sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-21
Updated: 2020-08-21
Packaged: 2021-03-06 15:42:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,478
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26021374
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/keepquietplease/pseuds/keepquietplease
Summary: Remus has never been the best twin.  He never was the one who got a gold ribbon and ice cream sundae.  He finally found someone who loved him in college, and even then his brother almost ruined it.
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil Sanders & Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders & Deceit | Janus Sanders, Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders/Deceit | Janus Sanders
Series: Sanders Sides Stories [19]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1837975
Comments: 7
Kudos: 203





	Favoritism

**Author's Note:**

  * For [](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts).



> I decided to start with your angst one because I could and also it's easier with the inbox settings.
> 
> Author Fact: I'm too scared to make any of these characters math majors in any AU because I'm aware how nerdy and passionate I will get when writing about theorems and equations, and you all come here to escape math.

Remus was the least favorite. He never got the same presents as Roman during their birthday or holidays. His parents were never proud of his achievements. Roman would win the spelling bee each year, and Remus was the second or third out. Roman got the lead in the plays all the time, and he was always rewarded with fancy dinners and flowers. Remus, once, got a writing reward for his short horror story, and his parents just said good job and went to check on Roman. That continued his whole life. He grew less and less concerned with impressing his brother or his stupid parents or his brother's stupid friends that always came over. He realized he could get attention by being an asshole. Just screaming whatever came to his mind uncontrollably. That made him happy. He didn't have to be perfect. He just had to be loud. His family still didn't pay much attention to him. Roman used to try to include Remus, but he backed off after the outbursts happened. It helped. At least Roman wasn't trying to help a lost cause anymore. Even with college, Remus couldn't beat Roman. Roman got an amazing scholarship for his acting. He was staying local so him staying with his friends and parents was easier.

Remus moved far away. He found some college on the other side of the country. He didn't come home for holidays. He stayed on campus and worked at a gas station nearby. He liked it there. His first year he met his roommate. Their name was Janus, and they genuinely liked Remus. They listened to Remus' bullshit, and they were sincerely proud of him. Remus broke down crying the first time Janus said his hair looked nice because he never heard a compliment like that before. It was the start of their friendship which Remus could only describe as chaos. They both worked hard in college, balancing fun with work and spending most of their time together. Janus went home during vacations. Remus missed them each time they left and often counted down the days until they returned. Sometimes after work Remus would sit in front of their door, just hoping Janus returned home early so he wouldn't be alone anymore. He never told Janus he didn't go home. He finally had someone who appreciated him. He didn't want pity.

That was until their junior year. They had an apartment together at that point. They planned on living together after they graduated as well. Easier to pay bills, and then Remus could be free of ever worrying about needing to ask his family for anything. Also they were dating. Remus just blurted out he'd love to fuck Janus one night, and Janus asked him out on a date. Their relationship was strong from the moment they met. It was perfect until it wasn't. Janus asked Remus if they could go home with him for their summer break. Their family was traveling, and they didn't really feel up for it especially since they hated getting misgendered by the family they were visiting. Their parents respected that as long as they were staying with someone. Remus just smiled and nodded, sending a quick text to his family he would be coming home with a friend. He didn't want them to know he was dating someone. Roman, ever the people pleaser, responded right away with a paragraph about how happy he was that Remus was returning, and how he also had a new friend! Remus put his phone away, not really wanting to respond to his brother right now. He was sure Janus would be stolen away from him by Roman once they got there. Everyone liked him more.

The fateful day came that Remus, for the first time in years, drove home. It would've been awful if Janus wasn't there. They listened to loud music and sang along the whole time. It was a lot of fun, and Remus was thankful. Janus rolled down the window, lighting a cigarette. Remus didn't mind. He put down he was okay with smokers.

"So my family is a bit weird." Remus said, turning down the music. "My brother will probably have his friends over since they're always there. I let my family know your pronouns. Roman will get it right away, and he'll make sure my parents don't fuck it up. There's a no smoking rule in the house, but we can sneak out at night and sit in the yard."

"Thank you. I just love smoking alone." Janus took a drag, blowing the smoke out the window. 

"I know. You like a more social thing. I said I'd go outside with you, but I still won't smoke."

"That's fine. I appreciate your company even if you don't smoke. You never talk about your family. What're they like?"

"My brother is a try hard and perfectionist, and my parents are not easy to impress. They're pretty average. Roman has two friends. A nerd and a dad. He said he had a new friend coming this time, so I'm as unsure as you are about them. I'm hoping it's someone who sets off fireworks at random. That would be cool. I hope they do shit like that."

"No one matches your energy, dear. I have never seen anyone make their own fireworks, scream at the cops to shove it up their asses, and then try to eat the fireworks. It's what makes you so endearing. Will there be awkward family dinners each night?"

"I can promise that because I hate dinner with my family. I used to eat in my room to avoid hearing about Roman's latest achievement. He'll have one each day. I'm letting you know now."

"Want me to brag about your stories from your advanced literature class? I can be loud."

"No, that's fine. I'd rather they like you than just ignore you. I can deal with hearing how he saved some kid from fire or something. Whatever the issue is, he'll fix it. We can make fun of it after or whatever."

"I would love to make fun of your twin with you." Janus said, lifting the cigarette back to their lips. 

"Just. . . Janus, can you promise me you won't fall in love with my brother? I found someone I love, and I don't want to lose you to him." Remus reached one hand over, feeling Janus take it gently. "He's perfect, and I know he'll charm you."

"Remus, honestly. No one at your house will charm me. They'd have to be super edgy. Your brother sounds heroic or like a Prince Charming type, and we both know how I feel about that."

"You're okay with having more of an evil duke?"

"You are anything but evil." Janus turned their face away to take another drag. "When will we be there?"

"We've been driving for, what, six hours? We have quite a way to go."

"Anything to spend more time with you."

* * *

It was late when they got there. Janus finished two cigarettes, putting the pack back in his pocket. Remus grabbed a lot of their stuff, trying to be both a good boyfriend and a showoff for Janus. Janus smiled before grabbing the rest, following Remus into his childhood home. Roman was in the front with his friends, head turning the minute the door opened.

"Remus! Hi! Let me help!" Roman got up, taking a couple bags from his hands. "This must be your friend! I'm Roman, the charming one of the two."

Janus nodded politely. "I'm Janus. I've heard a lot about you on the ride over."

"All good I hope?" He winked before leading them in. "We've been so excited! Remus doesn't come home often! We've missed him! Remus, you remember Patton and Logan? They're here! Plus my college roommate! His name's Virgil, and he's such a weirdo! You'll love him!"

Remus gave the fakest smile he could, following his brother. "Yes, I'm sure-oh. Oh my."

Remus stopped when he saw the new one. Virgil was nothing like Roman's usual crowd. He was in all black with edgy makeup and messy hair. Roman never went for that sort of crowd. Remus would know. He stood out. He looked up from his phone, giving a small wave. "Hi. You must be Remus. Roman won't shut up about you."

"I'm sure it was all terrible." Janus said, looking at Remus who looked very concerned. "We both know there's only bad."

"What? No!" Remus quickly looked at Patton who looked quite upset at that statement. Leave it to Patton to defend someone. "Now listen here. I don't know who you are, but Roman doesn't speak poorly of his brother! Remus isn't that bad!"

"Oh, Remus, I had no idea! All this time together! You're a good person?"

"Janus, Patton doesn't understand sarcasm." Remus couldn't hold back a smile. "He doesn't know you're not serious. You have to change your voice tone."

Janus shrugged, looking around. "Where should we put your stuff?"

"Remus' room is across from mine!" Roman led them down a hallway to Remus' room. He put the bags he took on the bed, turning. "I missed you. You're always so busy."

"Yes, well, college and work does that. Thank you." Remus dropped the rest on the ground except for Janus' stuff, which he gently put down. "Your new friend doesn't really seem your style?"

"Yeah, he isn't. We were roommates, and Patton loves him. Logan says he's good at calming people down. He and I connected over Disney and being gay, so there's that. I was hoping you'd be able to meet him. He seems like your type."

Remus shrugged, glancing at Janus. "I'm kind of seeing Janus. I didn't say anything, so don't tell mom and dad. If Janus is interested in him, we'll have a discussion."

"Darling, if you're interested, we'll have a conversation as well." Janus said, kissing Remus' head. "It's not up to me alone. We decide things together."

"I've never been romantically invested in more than one person before. You have been. I don't think it'll happen for me. Also, Roman, don't tell our parents. Fucking swear on your life."

"I promise! Yeesh!" Roman held his hands up, frowning. "I'm glad you found someone, though. About damn time. I thought you were going to die alone or something. Logan may be aromantic, but you aren't. I'll leave you two to unpack! Mom and dad will be home in an hour! We're having chicken for dinner tonight!" 

Roman left, closing the door gently before retreating. Janus sat down, looking around. "This is where you grew up. Will this bed fit us both?"

"It's about the same size as our bed in the apartment. Maybe bigger." Remus sat next to them, leaning his head on their shoulder. "Why do you ask?"

"I think it's smaller. We'll need to spoon. A shame, but I can stomach being so close to your face each night, I suppose."

"Oh, you are quite the flirt. No wonder I love you." 

"It's quite hard to believe. Shall we unpack?"

* * *

Janus and Remus snuck out around one in the morning. Janus wanted to smoke before bed, but Remus' parents spent the past four hours telling Remus and Janus how well Roman was doing in school, as well as Patton, Virgil, and Logan. They asked about Janus.

They didn't ask about Remus.

Finally, around one, it was over. Remus' parents excused themselves to bed, and Roman invited Remus and Janus to watch movies with them. 

"Janus likes to smoke, so I'm joining them outside for a bit." Remus said. Virgil perked up.

"Can I join you? I ran out yesterday, but I'll buy you a new pack if you give me one." Virgil offered. Janus nodded, so he got up. "Thanks."

"Virgil, you shouldn't be smoking!" Patton said, grabbing his arm. "You know it's bad for you!"

Virgil shrugged, still following the other two outside. It was a quiet night, the air buzzing with fireflies. Janus gave Virgil a cigarette before putting one in their own mouth. They lit theirs first before holding the lighter up to Virgil's. "Smoking is bad for you, you know."

"You're literally smoking. Don't talk." Virgil leaned towards the lighter.

"He has a point, Jan." Remus was sitting in the grass already. "You're smoking."

Janus sat with him, blowing out smoke. They patted next to them, signaling for Virgil to join. "How does Prince Charming house three extra guests?"

"Patton sleeps in bed with him since those two are a thing. Logan took an air mattress, and I've been staying in your room for the past week. I took my stuff out yesterday, and I'm staying on the floor in Roman's room now." Virgil joined them on the ground, relishing in the smell and taste. "You two are a couple, I presume?"

"More like partners. The word couple limits us to each other. Remus and I have full faith in one another when choosing another partner. I'm personally polyamorous, and Remus was made aware of this when we first met." 

"Nice. So, what're your majors? I was an archeology major. Love digging shit up and identifying. Plus, I can speak Greek fluently now, so that's fun."

"I'm a creative writing major. Janus, here, is a biology major focusing in herpetology. They really like reptiles!"

Virgil nodded, laying on his back. He blew the smoke out, letting out a sigh with it. "Reptiles are cool. I like snakes."

"Well, I wasn't expecting you to be so forward, Virgil. A brave stance to flirt with a stranger. I accept your challenge." Janus smiled a bit. "I care immensely for snakes. They are my passion. Remus and I were thinking of adopting a few."

"I want spiders. Those are cool. I'm kind of glad you two are here. I love those guys, but I don't fit the same way they do. Roman and I did not get along at the beginning of our time together. We finally got it together, but I still don't click with them much. I think they just let me come here because Patton asked. I was originally planning on spending this summer doing work at a local historical society, but that got shut down due to funding, so I'm here."

"Roman likes you. He was so excited when he got a new friend." Remus said, staring at the stars. "Stop panicking about that. It's nice to have another odd one with us. If you ever need a break from those three, my room is across from Roman's. The door will be unlocked. Janus and I have agreed to not do anything over PG-13 during our stay here because Roman would hear and that thought horrifies me. You could stay in my room for summer. As flirty as Janus is, this is completely platonic. There will be snuggling, but my bed can hold the three of us comfortably."

"I might take you up on that. The floor isn't great for my back. Completely platonic?"

"Completely platonic."

* * *

It was not completely platonic.

Virgil, from the first day, spent his nights sandwiched in between Janus and Remus in the bed. The first night was after their time smoking together. Virgil just followed them into Remus' room, and they all decided with their height differences, Virgil would be in the middle. It was comfortable, and at first it was just friendly.

Until it wasn't.

They had spent a month doing this. A month of them cuddling at night. Janus stopped Remus after Virgil went to brush his teeth one morning. They were trembling as they grabbed Remus. "Darling, huge problem. I've fallen for the emo."

"That's fine. We talked about this. I'm okay with you--"

"Huge problem. I can't sleep next to him anymore without wanting to kiss him. I am struggling. This is awful. I hate that I came here with you."

"Look, he is very lovable. I agree with that statement. I believe I feel things for someone other than you for the first time. We are on the same wavelength."

"I need to kiss him. I need to. It's how I felt with you. I need to make sure this happens."

"We could literally just talk to him."

"He said strictly platonic! He does not want anything but that! We can't break our promise!"

"I mean, we totally can. I could just go up and tell him he's sexy. There's nothing stopping us but our fear of being rejected, and I don't really fear that. Why don't I just do that?" Remus didn't move. Communication was the key in their relationship. He didn't do anything without Janus consenting to it absolutely. "Should I go do that?"

Janus let out a sigh, nodding their head. "Could you? I don't enjoy making the first move unless I'm welcomed. Tell him for us."

"You got it babe. Virgil?" Remus called gently, seeing Virgil poke his head out with the toothbrush still in his mouth. "Can you come here please?"

Virgil went back in the bathroom, coming back out without toothbrush and mouth clean. "What's up?"

"I'm afraid we must evict you from the room. There have been complaints about your cuddling. They're too good. You can't sleep with us anymore."

"Did I do something wrong?"

"No, we just found ourselves attracted to your whole being, and Janus is about to lose it with their lust for you. Not sexual lust, well, maybe sexual lust from me, but mostly romantic lust. Where you want to just date someone so badly you can't handle being near them. Yeah. You've been voted out of the room. Pack your pillow and go."

Virgil blinked, looking between the two of them. "If I don't pack my pillow and go, can I be part of this relationship? The cuddling was nice, and I definitely wasn't asleep when Janus would whisper compliments about me in my ear or when you would call me attractive. I didn't know what to do at first because two people in a relationship flirted with me when I didn't know if it was cool to flirt back. You said it was platonic, so I thought the flirting wasn't serious. I'm into it. I'm down for being romantically lusted over. Let Janus lose it over me--"

Janus didn't wait for much more before kissing him, definitely a lot of pent-up neediness in their system. Virgil almost fell on the ground because Janus had to shoot down to reach his face, but Remus put his hands on his back to hold him up. It was full support. Janus finally pulled away after about a minute.

"I apologize for the morning breath kiss. I will go brush my teeth. I was so caught up in emotions. Remus, you need to brush your teeth before kissing him too."

"No, I got one from you, it's his turn if he's chill." Virgil didn't give a fuck, rocking back and forth on his feet. Morning breath be damned. He turned to Remus, hope in his eyes. "Kind of your turn to kiss me, isn't it?"

Remus was far more gentle. Not as needy as Janus, but still very grateful. The fact Virgil asked for a kiss filled him with joy. It meant that for once in his life, he was wanted and appreciated. He wasn't battling or trying to prove himself against another person. Roman didn't charm Virgil away from him, and Virgil didn't seem to be repulsed by him. Remus pulled away every couple of seconds to allow for breathing room, wanting to savor the experience more than Janus could. He'd allow Virgil to catch his breath before going back in, putting a hand on his cheek and the other on his lower back. Like Janus, the bend was a bit uncomfortable, but it would work. Movement from the room across the hall made Remus pull away for the final time, leaving a very dazed Virgil. "I'm going to brush my teeth now. Hopefully our kisses will be better with fresh mouths!"

"Okay. Yeah, uh, yeah. Um, yeah." Virgil ran his fingers through his hair. "Yeah. Cool! I should probably go help the others with breakfast."

Remus nodded and turned to go to the bathroom. He felt a hand on his arm and was pulled back by Virgil for another quick kiss. Short and sweet. Then Virgil let go of him and hurried off, making Remus smile. He went to brush his teeth, hip bumping Janus gently to get them to move over. They were both beaming, Remus almost humming. Janus was basically finished brushing their teeth by the time Remus got in, kissing his head. They watched Remus brush his teeth, leaning against the wall. "I was thinking you could show me around your home town today?"

Remus nodded, spitting out the toothpaste. "I know a good ditch I used to hang out in!"

"That sounds lovely."

"There's also a pet shop with a lot of snakes we could look at."

"Why wouldn't you start with that? Remus, darling, why wouldn't you start with the snakes? I want to see those. Will they let me hold them?"

"Yes!"

"We're going to see the snakes first. After breakfast. Should we invite your brother and his friends? It would be fun to have a whole group, and Virgil may want to hang out with them."

Remus' smile faltered for a second. Janus wanted Roman to come. Of course they did. Everyone always wanted Roman to come, and Virgil would want to stay with Roman for the trip? That made sense. Remus wasn't really enough on his own. He wasn't even enough when he was with Roman. Roman was enough for the both of them. "Yeah, I'll ask if Roman wants to join us. That sounds cool."

"Love, I know when you're hiding stuff."

"It's nothing, Jan. We'll talk about it later, okay? Let's just go invite them to our outing, okay? I'm sure it'll be way more fun." Remus managed to get it together. "Patton will probably want to hold all the puppies."

Janus didn't look sure. They kissed Remus on the nose before exiting out of the bathroom. Remus followed, seeing Logan making eggs and bacon stuck together. Virgil was making some eggs that didn't have bacon in them. Roman and Patton were curled up on the couch right next to the kitchen in the living room. Janus made themselves comfortable on a chair in the kitchen. Remus took in the sight and let himself take it all in.

He really hoped Janus didn't like Roman more.

* * *

It was clear being home was getting to Remus. Janus figured it out after the first month. He was getting twitchier, more vulgar, and generally unpleasant to be around. Janus didn't mind, but Virgil was very concerned about his new maybe-boyfriend-they-haven't-talked-about-it. Patton and Logan treated it as if this was normal. As if Remus was supposed to act like this. Patton even mentioned this was what Remus was actually like, and it was relieving to see him act natural.

It wasn't. Janus knew it was a cry for help because Remus did the same thing in college whenever he felt insecure. 

It finally broke one dinner when Remus was shaking. It was August, and they'd be leaving soon. He couldn't eat because of how much he was trembling. Something snapped. Remus lost it finally. Shouting out a string of curse words, he stabbed the table with his knife. The force of the stab made it so it went straight through the table. Remus got up and left. Just walked out the front door, cursing.

"Well, I believe I must excuse myself." Janus said, standing. "Remus needs me."

Roman's dad made a comment about how Remus does that and usually cools off after three hours. Janus felt their blood boil, rage they haven't felt in awhile.

"That is not how Remus acts at all. No wonder he was so hesitant to mention his family. He never said a thing about any of you, and you should all feel thankful he didn't say anything. I'm sure it would be nothing good. Even if Remus doesn't feel it is needed, we're leaving tonight. I don't want him to be in this environment anymore." Janus kept their smile polite and tone nice which added to the intensity of what they said. Calm and collective always managed to cause people distress especially in these types of situations. "Excuse me."

They left, only quickening their pace once they got out the door. Remus wasn't far by that point. A bit down the street, but Janus could easily catch up by then. They gently took Remus' hand, pulling him into a hug slowly.

"Love, what's wrong?"

"I just--listen, I get it. There's always the perfect twin, but I want them to be proud of me too. Fuck! Roman was always the favorite, always won the awards, always did the best! He was always the one everyone liked! I'm never going to get that! I'm no ones favorite!" Remus banged his head against Janus' shoulder, gripping their arms. "I just want to be someones favorite twin for one second! This is why I don't go home!"

"Darling, you are. You think I prefer your brother over you? That's a laugh. Why would I prefer him?"

"Because everyone does! Why wouldn't you?!"

"He's not you, for one. I think Remus is the better of the two, one hundred percent. I love your hair and how there's white in it from your failed attempt at pink. I love your mustache and how it curls. I love your abrupt and loud personality that makes you pop. I don't care much for preppy types, either. Not my style. I like more chaotic men." Janus was smiling at him, being completely honest and gentle. "You, my dear, are very chaotic."

"Thank you. That means a lot. I think I can go back now."

"If we go back, we're packing. A shame Virgil can't run away with us, but we're not staying another night in that house. I'll drive. I know you don't like driving too late. We can get back to our apartment by three in the morning if we leave by the hour."

"Okay. Yeah. I don't want to stay in that house. It's not like my family is abusive--"

"It is a toxic thing to show that much favoritism between two children. Standard abuse or not, that is no way to treat family. It is still abusive. I won't let you stay in that house for another day. Let's go pack, alright?"

"Alright."

* * *

They did get back by three, and they fell asleep in the common area. On the couch, sitting up, they slept. When they woke up, they decided to get bagels for breakfast from a local bakery. They got egg salad and nova with it, mixing the two on their bagels. They were going to call Virgil in the morning to explain why they just up and left. Remus got sixty seven texts from Roman alone apologizing for whatever he did. He didn't answer any of them. He would eventually, but he wasn't up for reading each one at the moment. 

Janus lit a cigarette. They were sitting on their porch, and Remus was currently trying to fit half a bagel in his mouth. Janus let out a soft chuckle, blowing smoke towards him. "You're very cute. Don't choke."

Remus, who managed to swallow what was in his mouth, stuck his tongue out. "No promises. I want to eat as many bagels as possible."

"You feeling better? I know we only slept for about eight hours, but the hours were weird."

"I miss Virgil. I love sleeping with you, but I got used to a third person. We can't really go against each other's chest at the same time. The pressure of a third head was nice. I never knew that was what your romantic life was like. It's so good."

"More cuddles. More love."

"Yeah, that's good shit."

"You were missing out."

"I was. I'm just happy we found that nightmare man. I hope he's not mad we left. We didn't really get to explain."

"We said we'd explain when we called."

"Do you think he has a favorite twin?"

Janus took another drag, leaning their head back and blowing out slowly. "He might. He was friends with Roman first. We've only been dating him for a month now. He may favor you because you're dating and you have more of a personality. He may not have a favorite at all. He could view you two as equal. It's as if you had to pick which partner you liked better between the two of us. You've known me longer, but you don't favor people in relationships like ours."

"No, you shouldn't. I don't have a favorite between you two. I'm more used to you, but--"

"I know. Same with you. I can tell things easier with your expressions than I can his, but we don't pick favorites. I have picked you as my favorite twin. That counts as something."

"It does. We should call Virgil, huh?"

"We should. Here," Janus pulled out their phone, handing it to Remus. "Give him a call. If you call from my phone, Roman won't question why you haven't answered his text."

Remus took it, giving Janus a small kiss. The taste of the cigarettes was still fresh in his mouth, making Remus melt a bit. He pulled away, calling Virgil and putting him on speaker. It rang twice before it clicked.

"Hello? Janus?" Virgil's voice came through the phone. "Hey, is Remus okay? Is he with you?"

"Hi Virgil!" Remus said, smiling at the phone. "I missed you! Sleeping without you sucks! Janus is an okay teddybear, but you were so snuggly. You'd mumble in your sleep a lot. It was very cute. How are you?"

"Worried about you. What happened? Did you get Roman's texts?"

"Let's not talk about my brother right now. I'm kind of sick of people only talking about him." Remus heard Virgil make a noise of confirmation, sighing. "I got sick of my parents and everyone acting like Roman was better than me and he's the better of the two of us. You get sick of not being paid attention to."

"Oh fuck. Was I doing that too? I'm sorry. I don't think I was."

"You weren't, doll. Remus just had enough being in his childhood home with his shitty parents." Janus said, blowing out more smoke. "I miss smoking with you, darling."

"I miss your cigarettes." Virgil said with no actual bite. Janus still fake gasped, making their boyfriends laugh. "Seriously, though, are you two okay? We've been worrying. Your parents lost their shit. It was kind of awkward. I took your room, still. It's cold without you two."

"They don't miss me though. I'm sure they were just mad about Janus taking my side." 

"A little. Also pissed that you stabbed a fucking butter knife through their table. That was insanely hot. Same with Janus' protectiveness. I miss you if that counts for anything, and Roman isn't my favorite. He's my roommate, but, again, Patton likes me more than he does."

"You're still rooming with him, right?"

"Oh, no. I graduated. Remember? I'm older than you both?" Virgil didn't seem hurt they forgot about that. "I'm getting my own apartment. I applied for a different historical society. It's across town, so I'm moving there. I'm actually leaving in two days to get there. I was going to tell you, but you left. Easier to tell you now since I already miss you."

"We miss you too." Janus cooed, reaching to the phone. "We could probably visit you during our breaks so you won't be too lonely."

"I mean, if I make enough I could fly over there. I hate flying, but I could still visit. I'm going to be working during your breaks. I may get off for holidays, but even then I'm not sure. Hey, Remus?"

"Yes Virgil?"

"You're my favorite twin, I believe. I'm pretty sure you would be my favorite. I'm sorry I didn't speak up for you at dinner last night. If I could do it differently in any way, I would."

"It's okay Virgil. I didn't expect Janus to do anything, let alone you. It's okay. Thank you for saying I'm your favorite twin. That means a lot."

"Of course. It's true. Listen, I have to run, but I can't wait to see you both again."

"You too." Janus said, taking the phone and hanging up before turning to Remus. "Love, how are you feeling?"

"You know what? I feel alright." Remus said, smiling.

And for the first time in awhile, he meant it.

**Author's Note:**

> Rules for requests: no smut, incest, or Thomas as a character. If you request a fic where no au they're sides, Thomas will not be an actual character. Why? I don't want to do RPF stuff. I also refuse to do unsympathetic Deceit because that character has held a special place in my heart from the very start. You can request here or my Tumblr with the same username as this account.
> 
> Next up is Electiz again, then our good ol' gay snake again :)  
> I rather like y'alls requests. I'm excited to write for you two again.
> 
> ALSO DO YOU KNOW HOW MANY MATH JOKES I COULD HAVE MADE IN THIS FIC ALONE???


End file.
